


As it happens....

by grumpyphoenix



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyphoenix/pseuds/grumpyphoenix
Summary: Harry wakes up with a hangover in a strange room.





	As it happens....

**Author's Note:**

> Visual prompt on Facebook, picture at the end.

The room Harry wakes with a horrible hangover in is too white, but the duvet is deliciously soft...he’s naked. He fumbles, finding his glasses in time to see Draco slip into the room with a mug. His lips quirk and Harry forgets how to breathe.

“The look on your face is precious,” He sits next to him, ignoring his scramble to cover himself, passing over the steaming mug.

Draco’s eyes are sharp. “You came, drunk, to my home, announced that I was a prat and you were in love with me. Then you begged me to do some...athletic things with you, took off your clothing and passed out in my front hall.”

Harry’s chest feels too tight, all he can do is stammer.

“It’s fascinating to me,” Draco drawls, “how much more eloquent you can be when you’re too drunk to see. Harry, you brightened up my night considerably. I’d been trying to get my mother to leave for hours.”

He laughs at Harry’s expression and kisses him on the forehead. “When you’re ready, come downstairs. As it happens, we have a lot to talk about.”

Draco’s scent lingers after he’s gone, and Harry’s heart is light.


End file.
